Skateboarding Life
by skaterkid111
Summary: summary : A kid named Jamie who is a really good skater and sends his video into element skateboards gets sponsored and his life as a pro skater. Review plzzz
1. filming

**Skating**

summary : A kid named Jamie who is a really good skater and sends his video into element skateboards gets sponsored and his life as a pro skater.

1. Filming

" Hey Jamie I think you should wake up because its one in the afternoon!" Blake said.

" Fine I'll get up" I moaned, " Blake do you want to go film today?"

" Sounds good to me." Blake and I went to a spot called the hubcap. It's a 12 stair with a nice hand rail. There is also a huge ledge right after you land from the stair or handrail. It's probably like a five or six feet drop. Blake said, " All right I'm up first." He did a back side lip side down the handrail. I screamed

" Dude that was sick now watch this!" I did a 360 shove to board slide and I had a sketchy landing.

Blake said, " I think I hear a game of skate coming on!"

" Your so on." It was a long game but I ended up winning.

Blake said, " No fair I want a rematch." I laughed. Filming went good we ended up landing our best tricks, like inward heels and hard flips. Now all we have to do is edit and send.


	2. Only time will tell

**2. Time will only tell **

"Sitting around and waiting for the reply isn't the right thing to do" Blake said.

My parents screamed " Time for dinner."

" Be down in a minute." I sighed.

" Well that will be some time to spare" Blake said with joy. Dinner was good.

" Thanks mom and dad" I said.

" Yea it was really good Mrs. and Mr. Stevens" Blake said with a face full of steak.

Two days later the mail that I was waiting for:

_To Jamie From element skateboards. Jamie that was a sick video, You and your friend can skate for us any day._

I ran to Blake's house as fast as I could. Blake was sitting on his front porch.

I screamed to him, "element wants both of us to skate for them." We were so shocked that they said yes.

" Well, what should we do first pro" said Blake with a smirk on his face.

" Lets look for better spots so they can start filming some footage." I said.

" I know this high school that is like a skate park but is loaded with security so we have to be careful."

"Sick"

We arrive at the school so tired that our legs were trembling. There was a bench that was waxed up perfect for skating.

" Lets start with a front side tail slide" I said. When I turned around I saw Blake running for dear life from this big black security guard. I wake up and find myself in the high school with three guards in front of us with the principal.

" No offence lady, but shouldn't you be home on the weekends?"

" Blake shut your big fat mouth"

" Here we go again everything is my fault"

" If we end up having to pay a fine it will be your fault because you talked about the principle having no life"

" Excuse me, I have no life you have no life getting kicked out of every where you go. That, to me, is a no life."


	3. Busted!

**Busted!**

" we are so died that you said that, now she is all angry at us and there is no telling what are parents are going to do" I said.

" well its not my fault that I have a question why she is here on Saturday" Blake said.

" maybe she had a meeting with the teachers or something" I screamed.

The principal walked out of her office and told us " If I see you here again I will put you in cuffs, understood?"

"Yes maim" we both said at the same time.

We both walked out and wished that this day never happened because she called our parents and they are going to be pissed off. When I went home my mom was standing with her arms crossed and yelled at the top of her lungs "What's wrong with you? Didn't I say not to skate in prohibited spots?"

"Sorry mom"

"sorry wont cut it now go up to your room and think what have could have happen if she called the cops?"

"Now!"


	4. Boards

Boards

I got the mail the next day and there was a package for me. I thought to my self "I wonder what this is"

"Jamie" my mom yelled

"What" I yelled back.

"Just get the mail not stair at it"

I gave the mail to my mom and opened the package that was for me. The letter on the top said

"To Jamie just something from element because you are sponsored by us now so you will get a package every month by us"

I opened the package and there was at least five or six boards in there wrapped with plastic. I called Blake and I said To him "I just got a package from element with five boards in it, Did you?"

"Yaa I just got it now what kind of boards did you get?"

"I got a mike v board, a plain board that said this is my element"

"Me to" Blake said.

"Well I'll meet you at your house with one of the boards so we can put them together"

"Sounds good to me, bye"

"Piece" I said with excitement. I went over but it took me awhile because some retard ran over my board because I fell.

"Dude look what happened" I said with anger.

"Well at least you have the blank board" Blake said trying to cheer me up.

"Ya your right" We put our new boards together, and started to skate. They had a lot of spin and pop.

Blake said to me " these boards are good. Thank god that they send them every week.

"I hear you on that one" I said. At the end of the day Blake asked his mom if he can sleep over my house. She said yes so we rode our boards to my house and played xbox360 for at least two hours. Our eyes were bloodshot red so we went to bed.


End file.
